


The Cute Assassin

by Ninjantome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Cute, House boat, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, fluff and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: Penguin is an assassin. Deadly, merciful and cold-blooded. Who would ever think about calling him cute? Well Killer certainly does.





	The Cute Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see a collage moodboard for this story here is the Tumblr link for the original publication :3 <http://ninjantome.tumblr.com/post/171568225041/the-cute-assassin-fandom-one-piece-pairing>
> 
> As always leave a kudo or a comment to let me now if you liked the story :)

It started with little things, without Penguin noticing.

There were moments of lasting silence when he was lounging around in the houseboat. Each time his trained ears would pick it up and increase his heartbeat. Sometimes he caught Killer’s gaze lingering on him but nothing to be really aware of.

Then Penguin began to worry about his blonde boyfriend. He was often smiling without reason, or kissing the top of his head -fricking tall bastard. First, he thought Killer was just getting cheesy. It was fine with Penguin, as long as one of them was keeping it cool Killer could be as sickly romantic as he’d like.

But the creepy feeling that something was off, never completely left Penguin. And as soon as his instinct kicked in, he started to watch closely for these little signs. He couldn’t help it.He pulled down his favorite cap down his eyes -like all good detective in duty- and spied on his boyfriend when he was doing cores or cooking meals. But his detailed observation didn’t lead him to satisfying results.

Killer was only acting weird when Penguin wasn’t paying attention. And that had a particular knack for getting on Penguin’s nerves. Now he was feeling slightly trapped, waiting for these little signs to show and trying to understand why he just couldn’t appreciate his boyfriend’s attention.

Penguin put those thoughts in the back of his mind, telling himself he should enjoy Killer’s displays of love rather than getting all wary over details. Except his work was especially unforgivable on details. The devil was in the details! Penguin had learned to be attentive and meticulous. Until finally an exhausted contract allowed him to forget momentarily about Killer’s odd behavior.

Penguin came back to their house, so tired he simply crawled inside and collapsed on their comfy couch. He didn’t want to wake Killer up in the middle of the night.

* * *

Penguin was woken up by the warm light of the sun bathing their living room. Damn he loved the wood planks on the walls and the portholes circled with golden metal. Penguin loved living in a house boat! But not as much as the delicious smell of coffee filling the air.

He smiled before even opening his eyes, simply enjoying the scent and the touch of the sun. Then he frowned when his sore body reminded him of his nightly expedition. Penguin re-acknowledged the stiffness of his combat suit, and the blood sticking on his gear. His whole face creased when he tried to open his eyes. The sun was blinding him and he wished he could go back to sleep a little more before he had to deal with useless stuff like tidy up his weapons laid on the coffee table or take a shower. For now Penguin grabbed the blanket he’d thoughtfully put between his dirty self and the comfy couch and pulled it around him.

As he tried to seek for sleep between his exhaustion and the awful taste in his mouth -no more biting during an assassination, he thought licking the dried blood off his lips with his furry tongue.

He must have successfully go back to sleep because he regained consciousness. Groggy and disoriented by his senses awakened faster than his mind because of Killer’s presence. His hazy gaze landed on a dreamy vision that he was sure he didn’t deserve. Killer was smiling at him tenderly, wearing nothing but an apron over his muscular chest and holding a smoking pile of food. Penguin’s his half awake mind didn’t know what was making him drooled more.

Penguin fought to open his heavy eyelids and whimpered what should have been ‘hello’ but came out more like “Hmmrho…”

Killer’s smile was contagious, and the corners of Penguin’s lips came up without his brain ordering it. His unfairly gorgeous boyfriend put down his breakfast on the coffee table and ran a big scarred hand in Penguin’s messy hair.

“Why are you so cute?” Killer whispered enchanted.  
Penguin frowned, hardly lifting an eyelid up. Did he… really heard what he heard? He shrugged it off, tightening his grip on his blanket, “I will murder you if you call me cute again.” He warned with a smile.

Killer’s laugh came delightfully to Penguin’s ears. Before Penguin found the strength to get off the couch, his boyfriend’s warm lips kissed his dirty forehead. He was close and Penguin could smell the oil and the sugar from his apron and the scent of salt clung to his tanned skin. The best smell in the world.

Penguin’s hand had gripped on Killer’s apron and he only realized it when the blonde stepped back and Penguin’s hand clad with a leather combat glove limply fell down the couch. 

“Eat and take a shower my Penguin.” He heard with the scent of salt going away.

Yeah it was about time. He was sweaty, covered with dust, blood and other dubious substances. Half of his face had merged with the blanket and there was certainly drool on his chin. He was… wait… 'CUTE’?!

* * *

When Penguin finally climbed up the deck, his hair damp from his shower, he was greeted by the salty spray of the sea. He pulled down the yellow peak of his cap to shield his face from the bright sun. He found Killer behind the helm in the cockpit, driving them to the next island. There wasn’t a single cloud in the blue sky and the autumn was delightfully warming. But nothing was better than wrapping his arms around Killer’s waist and giving him a long hug from behind.

 

Killer cracked a warm smile, “How was breakfast?”

Penguin’s voice answered, muffled by the long blonde hair cascading in his back, sounding like 'delicious’. Fine with him.

“So you’re free for now or do you have another contract you need to get?”

“Nope,” Penguin smiled entangling himself from Killer. He sat on the panel control next to the helm. His favorite spot in the cockpit of their houseboat. He leaned back, propping himself up on his hands with a grin. “In fact, I’m free… and my bank account is positive.”

“Ouh, you give me chills.”

Penguin laughed frankly. He had to admit how happy he felt not having an assassination constantly plotting in the back of his head. “I think I deserved vacations.”

“Dammed right,” Killer agreed with true relief on display at the simple mention of vacations. Oh sweet sweet word. “We could go at Sabaody? Unless you’d prefer a winter island?” The blonde asked with his eyes on the horizon.

Penguin pretended thinking with his forefinger taping his chin. Any destination that would result in Killer wearing less clothes was worth all the heatstrokes in the world. Penguin didn’t realized his sixth sense was warning him until he came back to his boyfriend staring at him. Killer’s dumb expression disappeared the moment Penguin’s eyes laid on him. The assassin frowned slightly.

“So what do you say?” Killer asked again.

“Sabaody sounds great,” Penguin answered, although less enthusiastic now he was observing his boyfriend with predatory eyes.

It didn’t seem to have much effect on Killer. He continued sailing as if Penguin didn’t know hundreds of ways to make him confess what was going on. The boyfriend’s status also came with the privilege of not getting tortured at the first suspicion.

“Sabaody it is! I was dreaming about their takoyaki two days ago.” Killer announced joyfully. “Speaking of food, what do you wanna eat tonight?”

“You,” Penguin responded by automatism.

“I count on it. But you won’t live on love alone. What about actual meal?”

“I just eat breakfast! Just give my stomach a rest chief!”

“First, it’s past 3 pm. Second, you need to eat. You were so exhausted coming back from your contract you slept 20 hours in the row.”

Penguin was about to protest but his sore body made itself known again. Alright… vacations were meant to rest after all.

He kept Killer’s company all the way to their nightly harbor. Although he would denied having fall asleep, lulled by the engine’s purring and playing with Killer’s hair. There are just so soft and bouncy!

However, when they finally anchored in a secluded cove of a tropical island, Penguin was all rested. Still sore and bruised here and there but it wasn’t his first rodeo. Penguin laughed dumbly to himself at this expression while leading Killer to their tiny kitchen.

The only downside of living in a houseboat was that often one of them was busy piloting. Not tonight though. Tonight, like every day following a successful contract, was for them. The main light in the kitchen was bathing the numerous cupboards, the cooker, the sink and the stove with a warm yellow light. The copper pots were shining dimly and many spices were spread on every corner available.

Killer opened the little window lined with aromatics growing in small boxes. The summer air filled the room and Penguin leaned against the kitchen counter. He already had been scowled enough when he was sitting on it. He stood, watching his lover pulling out various ingredients from the cupboards up on walls and from the tiny fridge. Penguin followed his set-up, hypnotized by the movement of his long hair, the flexing of his powerful arms, his steady and assured steps.

In no time Killer had put a pot of salted water to boil and got out his cooking knives to slice the fish. Penguin couldn’t help but laugh when he saw he huge pack of pasta landing right next to the fish.

“Give me a hand instead of making fun of me.”

“Didn’t we have pasta like yesterday?” Penguin kept laughing. “It was two days ago, sleepyhead. And you need something filing.”

“Of course, and you need another excuse to make more pasta.”

“Yup,” Killer didn’t deny, “Now get the pan and a lemon out.”

“Aye, aye captain!”

Killer’s hand went fast, slicing perfectly equals cubes of salmon, while Penguin pulled out the rest of the ingredients. They quickly fell back into a familiar rhythm. Killer started to prepared the sauce and once Penguin had put the pasta in the boiling water, they started to discuss what they could do during their vacations.

A delicious sweet and fishy smell filled the kitchen, along with laughters and the blissful feeling of sharing that moment together. Penguin’s job wasn’t allowing him so much freedom, therefore he cherished the moments he could spend in peace with Killer.

His blonde boyfriend brought him out of his daydream with a wooden spoon of creamy salmon sauce. Penguin smiled at Killer’s enthusiasm. He knew the blonde didn’t actually need him to taste his dish. Killer just wanted to spoon feed him. But what could Penguin said? He was a weak and foolishly in love man.

Penguin tasted the delicious sauce, with pleasure, spreading some on his lips as he tried to get as much of it as he could. He savored it quietly enjoying Killer’s talent. Maybe a little too long because his lover started to worry.

“Is it bad? There’s not enough pepper huh?” But before Penguin had time to answer, Killer had grabbed his face and pulled him close. “Let me taste.” He told right before kissing him. What Penguin had been about to say melted against Killer’s lips.

He took him sweetly, licking the sauce on his lover’s mouth, tasting the sweetness of the cream, the light acid note of lemon and the strong flavor of salmon. Killer had warm, very warm lips that slid so marvelously on Penguin’s ones. He let himself be pulled in that warm embrace, his mind going so high he felt like flying away. Only grounded with these loved hands grabbing his face and the wonderful mouth of his lover.

Then Killer just pulled away with a thoughtful look and went on, “It needs more pepper.” And left Penguin to add more spice in the dish. The little assassin remained still for a moment, feeling cold at the loss of his lover. He resisted groaning for the form but… he guessed that they were going to eat. And he’d have plenty of time to catch up that unfinished kiss later.

Penguin got the pasta out of the water and heard Killer called behind him, “Can you get more dill hun?”

“What?”

“Dill. It’s on top of the cupboard on your left.”

“I know.”

He did not. And searched for the spice without managing to find it. Damnit! He wouldn’t admit his defeat so soon. He looked for dill again and remembered to look up. Here it was! Waaaay above his head… Of course…

Penguin stood on tip-toe to reach the small glass jar. That was what he got to date someone so tall. Unreachable shelves.

“You need a hand shorty?” Killer laughed in his back.

Penguin gritted his teeth, the tip of his fingers touching the jar, “Fuck you.” He muttered.

Finally he grabbed the dill’s jar and turned back to his non supportive boyfriend. In less than one step, Killer had caught him hugging Penguin tightly and easily resting his head on Penguin’s one.

“My smol boyfriendo,” Killer mocked.

“Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I won’t break your feet and dislocate your jaw.”

Oh that was a tone of an irritated Penguin, all barks and death threats that made Killer wanting to tease him more. He chuckled.

“Can you even reach my jaw?”

He felt Penguin stood still in his arms and before Killer had time to gulp Penguin had tripped him and make him pass over his shoulder. The blonde’s back landed on the kitchen wooden floor in a blink. He had no time to take a breath that Penguin climbed on top of him and sat on his belly with a smug air.Killer’s breath had been taken away but not from being knocked down. Penguin was a small piece of man whom the skills never stopped to surprise -and arouse- Killer. Like manhandling men twice his size. That last thing in particular had became Killer’s biggest turn on.

“Okay so you’re a bad ass. I get it.”

Penguin took off his cap with a wolfish grin. He leaned over Killer to take back his lover’s mouth. Pining the blonde down, Penguin freed his lover’s swollen lips. Then Penguin removed his t-shirt.

“Oh I’m a lot more than that!”

* * *

“Ahhh- still breathing?” Killer wheezed in the crook of Penguin’s neck.

“Ah ahh! You’ll need two more rounds to- ahh! To make me pass out,” Penguin mocked as out of breath as Killer. He caressed the wet blonde hair on his nape and went down the curved of his naked back. Killer was trembling all over from his climax,  snuggling against his boyfriend on the kitchen floor. Penguin felt the sweet drowsiness post-orgasm taking over him. Although he had time to think that this kitchen clearly had seen more sex than their bedroom.

“Don’t fall asleeeeep,” Killer murmured against Penguin’s neck.

Penguin’s groan was covered by a loud rumble coming from his stomach. Killer stood up, suddenly remembering the meal they left in standby. He passed an apron around his naked hips and got back to their now cold salmon pastas.

Penguin sat up after Killer, while the blonde was reheating the dish, grumbling how it was far less better when reheated. Killer sighed although he actually wasn’t upset.

“I totally blame your sex drive for the quality of tonigh-” The blonde made a halt as he turned to his lover, steaming pan in one hand, “You okay?”

Penguin put on a guilty face while zipping up his pants, “Yeah.” He answered with a little voice.Killer put their meal down on the table and helped Penguin on his feet. He squinted behind the blonde curtain falling on his face.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Penguin denied but it only made Killer wrapped his arms around his waist. No! Penguin couldn’t resist his hugs! And Killer knew it well. He just had to pass his arms around his boyfriend and he would get anything he wanted from Penguin.

As expected the small assassin yielded, “Well, it’s just… something you said when we were-”

“Oh shit! I was dirty talking again?!”

“Huh, actually I would’ve been less surprised by 'oh you like that little slut!’ rather than 'you’re adorable’…”

It was Killer’s turn to fumble for words. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand; searching how to justify what escaped him in the heat of the moment.

“Ah!” Penguin exclaimed, “You’re doing it again!”

“Doing what?”

“Acting all weird and awkward!”

“Pff, I’m not awkward…”

Penguin’s eyebrow lifted up, his disbelieving look clearly not buying any of that.

“Ok.”

He made them both sat at the table and put in the back of his head all the methods he knew to make a man talk. Assassin’s skill wasn’t the best way to help your couple.

“Tell me what’s going on,” Penguin asked taking his lover’s hand.

“You’re not gonna like it,” Killer responded clutching Penguin’s fingers in return.

“Try me.”

“Well… you. Actually. Are… Adorable.”

For a moment Penguin remained speechless, the time for the word to take meaning in his mind… Then he burst out laughing. A frank almost incontrollable laugh that brought tears to the corners of his eyes. When he finally calmed down he crossed Killer’s dead serious eyes and started laughing uncontrollably again. It lasted until Penguin’s sensitive ribs protested and the assassin took his breath back.

“Seriously Kill, pff! Since when do I fit 'adorable’?”

“Most of the time in fact.”

“Please I’m as far as one can be from cuteness! I always got bruises all over and more scars than the average. I’m not even handsome.”

“You’re handsome,” Killer countered immediately.

“You’re my boyfriend so your point of view is biased,” Penguin served them pasta before it got cold again with a smile still hurting his cheeks.

“Objection Sir!” Killer pleaded, getting affected by Penguin’s smile, “I wish to defend thy case by solid proofs.”

“Oh! If you’ve got proofs then! I’d like to hear them,” Penguin mocked with a tone that clearly didn’t believe Killer had anything serious.

Penguin reset his beloved cap on his head and winded pastas and salmon around his fork. The wonderful dish filled his mouth like another orgasm while Killer started.

“Here, for example,” The blonde started with conviction, “If you could just look at the face you made. Oh you look like a puppy that hasn’t eaten for days.”

Penguin instantly stopped chewing, actually wondering if Killer’s certainty was faked or not.

“Wait, wait, wait! I’m all sweaty and I’ve cream all over my mouth…” Penguin kept going with disbelief.

“Ok, now you just look you’re going to kill me. But I’m positive that you had a puppy face just a second ago.”

“Pff, more a famished hound than a puppy. And why wouldn’t I be happy eating your cooking?”

Killer took a bite from his own plate, taking note that he should add less lemon the next time.

“Don’t worry I’ve got cards left up my sleeve,” Killer continued smuggly.

Penguin’s eyes ran over Killer’s bare arms and chest wondering which sleeves. Than he lost himself in the contemplation of his beautiful tanned skin and he forgot about what he was thinking.

“You’re cute when you struggle to reach the highest shelves, standing up on the tip of your toes.”

Penguin rolled his eyes, sucking a long pasta inside his mouth.

“Oh yes you do!” Killer snorted and pointed Penguin with his fork, “And you sneeze like a kitten too!”

“'Am a puppy or kitten?” Penguin replied, his mouth stuffed with pasta.

“You’re a pig,” Killer sighed with a smile and handed a napkin to his dirty boyfriend.

Penguin wiped his mouth clean, “See? I’m not adorable.”

“You won’t believe it even if your past self travel in time and scream it at your face.”

Killer started eating again. The warm meal was all he needed after their steamy session in the kitchen. Everything felt great and to Killer it’d been too long since he hadn’t just sat down with his boyfriend, eating a delicious meal in the salty summer air of their floating home.

“So that’s all you got?” Penguin asked after he licked his plate clean. And the pan would have probably had the same fate if Killer hadn’t stopped him.

“Oh no your Honor, I got plenty of files on your cute ass…” Killer suggested not so subtly. “The real question is: would you be able to hear them?”

Behind Killer’s playful tone, Penguin figured that he was asking him seriously. That was why Penguin truly gave it a thought. Because despite their joked he might not like what he could hear. He hated feeling stupid or childish. Would he handle having proves of his cuteness, his ridicule and shameful side, shoved into his face?

He had issues on this part that was for sure, but he knew Killer wasn’t meaning harm. It took Penguin enough time to learn that Killer would never ever hurt him. But Penguin didn’t want to be treated as the fragile one… but more than anything, he wished Killer didn’t feel obliged to hide anything from him. Especially just to make him feel better.

“Fine.” Penguin smiled against his will, “Attorney you may-”

“Oh, oh! Not so fast,” Killer interrupted with a man eater grin, “Before I expose the evidences, you need to take an oath ooooon…”

Killer’s eyes ran over the kitchen table and took the first book at his reach, “…the sacred text of… 100 easy recipes from All blue!”

Penguin shook his head but his smile betrays him again. “I thought I was the court?”

“Yes, but my code says, that grilled fish taste extra better cooked on lemon slices AND that cute boyfriends have to take an oath before big talks.”

“Which law school did you go to?” Penguin laughed at loud.

For only answer, his boyfriend straightened up on his chair and presented him the bible sized cook book. He cleared his throat and began:

“Penguin, professional killer and heart stealer-”

“You forgot love of your life.”

“The jury accepts this attempt of corruption. Penguin, love of my life, professional killer and heart stealer, you stand here before this half naked assembly to solemnly take an oath. Raise your left hand and place the right on the sacred book.”

Penguin did as asked trying to be as serious as Killer but failing miserably.

“Now repeat after me: I Penguin.”

“I Penguin.”

“Promise that would listen.”

“Promise that would listen.”

“To any evidence brought to my attention.”

“To any evidence brought to my attention.”

“On my so called cuteness.” Penguin gulped but obliged, “On my so called cuteness.”

“And I swear to my awesome boyfriend.”

“And I swear to my handsome boyfriend.” Penguin mispronounced on purpose.

“That I would talk and debate.”

“That I would talk and debate.”

“In good faith and with an open mind.”

“In good faith and with an open mind.”

“About how I feel.”

“About how I feel.”

“Whether it pleases or bothers me.”

“Whether it pleases or bothers me.”

Penguin was afraid this oath would leave him tied up and uncomfortable, but Killer’s charming smile told him everything was alright. That he wasn’t trapped but bond to that big idiot as long as he wished… And Penguin wouldn’t mind it being till death do them apart.

“And I also swear,” Killer continued and Penguin caught up quickly, “And I also swear.”

“That I’m going to do the dishes tonight.”

“That I’m- Pff! Asshole!” Penguin took his hand off the cook book to shove Killer.

“Was worth a try,” Killer laughed and he reached out to bring Penguin on his lap.

Penguin brushed his blonde spikes off Killer’s eyes and cupped his face. He loved that man so much he would kill for him. How the hell could he think Penguin was cute?

“So,” Penguin braced himself, “What do you got?” 

* * *

**To be continued…**


End file.
